Shino's Love Life Is
by TakeTenEyes
Summary: ...what! Hinata is shocked as she was trying to find out who Shino loves while waiting for Kiba to arrive at the place they were at. Kiba must know this as well! shouldn't you, too? Team 8 drabbly oneshot and yeah, R&R, hehe.


**R&R please. Just a team 8 drabbly funny oneshot.**

"Where's Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly as across her was Shino.

They were both sitting at their usual table waiting for their team mate to arrive.

Today was a meeting to catch up each other's lives like always since they hadn't talk too much to each other ever since they became chuunins.

Shino didn't respond as he was still there sitting with a straight strong back in his stoic and cool way.

"I-i guess he'll come by soon..." Hinata thought loudly as she was pushing both of her index fingers together.

"So...how are you, Shino?" Hinata smiled simply at Shino as Shino just shifted a little.

"Um...o-okay. Well, I'm fine as usual..." Hinata sighed.

_Maybe it should have been Shino to be the one late._ Hinata thought as silence filled between them.

"Shino-kun, how was the mission you had with your father?" Hinata started a topic.

"Hn." Shino replied at least and pushed his shades slightly to his nose bridge.

"I see. It must be adventurous and all..." Hinata said as she knew nothing else was going to be said.

"Do you...like any girls, Shino-kun?" Hinata asked as she really wanted to know if Shino ever had experienced romance at all.

I mean, she felt that he does have experiences since she thinks he is the best gentleman with the sexiest deep voice.

Hinata blushed as she can't believe she was thinking how maturely handsome her teammate was.

" Uhmm...well?" Hinata asked politely. She didn't want to think more about him.

No reply from the Aburame.

" All right..." Hinata said as she sat up straight.

_Is he..._

" Are you gay, Shi-Shino-kun?" Hinata asked genuinely concerned as there was a buzzing sound under the clothes of Shino.

" O-oh...my..." Hinata said as she fanned herself.

" So...who's the guy you like?" Hinata gulped.

" ...or love?" Hinata added nervously as she felt so ashamed.

She didn't want to intrude his love life at all.

" Do you love Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she wished he didn't. She has feelings for Naruto, after all.

Silence from the Aburame.

" Good...I mean...uhh...Kankuro?" Hinata asked.

_That was pretty much random._ Hinata thought as she inhaled and exhaled calmly.

" Wait...is it...Kiba?" Hinata asked with wide eyes as he saw Shino move his fingers.

She gasped loudly.

" O-oh..Wo-wow..I-i..."Hinata paused as she was frozen in her spot.

"That's nice to know." Hinata laughed awkwardly as her hands settled properly on her lap.

" You must at least like...girls?" Hinata said hopefully.

_How could a handsome man like him be gay? Such cruel world..._ she thought as she closed her eyes.

" Do you?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

" Hmm..." Shino hummed as Hinata opened her eyes well and grinned.

"That's nice!" Hinata squealed as she hugged herself.

_Okay, who should she mention? _

" Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked as she bit her bottom lip.

_Well, she did kind of had a little crush on Kakashi Hatake._

_Just a little crush._

A response wasn't made.

" Ohh.." her voice dropped. She always thought that maybe, just maybe, someone would at least have a little crush on their teacher.

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Ino?"

"..."

"Tenten?"

"..."

"Hmm..." Hinata scratched her head.

Then she realized something.

"Me?" Hinata choked as she saw his chest lifting up and down softly with good breathing.

"Ohh...I...don't know...what to say?" Hinata said as she placed both of her hands on her mouth.

She never knew Shino would fall in love with his team mates. She would understand friendship love but true love?

The irony...

Wait, she asked if he like a girl not love.

" There must be another girl surely... but you love instead of like" Hinata hoped and hoped as she looked up praying to Kami.

Shino's head nodded a little as she smiled.

"Amazing...uhh..."Hinata thought properly as she pouted her lip sadly.

_Is there any other girl?_

_Wait, there is!_

" Kiba's sister, Hana?" Hinata asked as she leaned a little closer to see any movements.

A bug crawled out of Shino's sleeve.

" Ok...whoa…" Hinata stopped her sentence.

_So Shino loves Inuzukas...interesting...?_

Hinata placed both of her hands onto her chest. This is just kind of wrong to fall in love with two people at the same time. She had to give him a piece of advice, at least.

" Shino...I just want to tell you that-"

"HEY, HINATA AND SHINO!" Kiba yelled as Hinata looked up and waved at him.

" Akamaru couldn't come since he's still sleeping. That's why I'm late since I apparently gave up in waking him up and all..." Kiba groaned and rolled his eyes.

He walked to their table and sat between Shino and Hinata.

" So what did you guys talk about while I was gone?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow.

"A-ano we were..." Hinata didn't know where to start.

_How could she say that Shino loves him and his sister?_

_There is a way, I guess..._Hinata thought.

" Kiba-kun.."Hinata whispered as Kiba turned to Hinata.

"Yeah?" Kiba replied.

" Do you like...anyone?" she asked curiously.

" Nahh..."Kiba said smiling carelessly.

_Poor Shino..._Hinata said as she took interest on the floor.

"But I love someone..."Kiba rephrased as Hinata's head shot up.

_I guess there's still hope._ Hinata thought confidently.

" Would you mind...te-telling me who?" Hinata asked carefully.

"I...uh..." Kiba thought properly.

"Nahh..."Kiba said as he slapped his hand on his forehead while Hinata frowned.

"But I'll tell you someday just not now since someone is here" Kiba explained.

_I see. He will tell me once Shino's gone. So obviously, Kiba does love Shino._

_I must bond their love sooner._ Hinata thought as her eyebrows knitted in determination.

"Kiba..."Hinata said bravely she placed her hand on Kiba's hand comfortably which made Kiba tensed.

"Wha-what?" Kiba asked in a confuzzled way.

_Is she going to admit that she loves me, too? Whoa..._ Kiba thought.

" Kiba, someone loves you..."Hinata smiled as Kiba knew it!

He leaned closer and thought of giving her a kiss.

"It's..."

A little more.

"...Shino!"Hinata said happily as Kiba fell back from his chair.

" WHAT?!" Kiba shouted as he got up from the floor.

"Yes! Isn't it great?!" Hinata said cheerfully as she stood up to hug Kiba tightly.

"What do you mean great?" Kiba asked as Hinata pulled away from the hug.

" You both love each other! It's perfect!" Hinata said sweetly.

" I'm so proud of you two." Hinata acknowledge them as Kiba cringed.

" Whoa, wait, Hinata, there's a problem here-"

" Who cares if Shino loves your sister, too? Just go get Shino first! Everything will be perfectly fine. You know that I'm always here for you!" Hinata said as Kiba wanted to faint.

" The hell?!" Kiba yelled as Hinata backed away slowly.

" Wha-what's the matter?" Hinata asked but Kiba didn't reply but instead…

" Shino, is this true?" Kiba said sternly placing his gaze at Shino.

No reply...

" Dammit, tell me!" Kiba said as he slammed his palm on the table.

Shino snorted as he shook his head.

" Ohh, you arrived, Kiba..." Shino commented on Kiba's arrival.

" Duh! Now tell me, is it true?" Kiba asked.

" What do you mean?" Shino asked with a confused look.

" What do you mean 'what do you mean?'?" Kiba said angrily as Shino was totally confused.

" Shino, tell him..." Hinata said as she stood beside Kiba.

" I..." Shino knew he had to tell them someday and that someday was now, unfortunately.

Shino sighed heavily and stood up.

" I wear shades to cover that fact that I fall asleep every time we have conversations" Shino admitted it as Kiba and Hinata had question marks on their heads.

" Huh?" Kiba said with his eye twitching. _Is Shino stalling or something?_ Kiba thought.

" You mean...I was just talking to myself while we were waiting for Kiba?" Hinata asked feeling a bit humiliated.

" I suppose so since I couldn't recall communicating with you while waiting for Kiba's arrival. I am quite sure that I was mentally absent by then" Shino explained as Kiba glared at Hinata.

"O-ohhh..."Hinata said laughing nervously.

" So I guess you don't love an Inuzuka, huh?" Hinata laughed nervously yet again as Kiba sighed in relief.

" I actually do." Shino said as Kiba and Hinata were shocked.

" That means..." Kiba didn't continue.

_NO, HE CAN'T LOVE ME!!!_ Kiba yelled inside his thoughts.

" Yes..." Shino said nodding his head

" I knew it!" Hinata wanted to celebrate and wanted to point out that Shino did love Kiba.

" You do love Kib-"

" I'm in love with Tsume Inuzuka"

Kiba and Hinata were evidently speechless.

**THE END**

**Lol, haha, that was unexpected XD. Anyway, R&R. I just thought of making myself laugh at least and hope someone laughed at this, too. I should stop making team eight fics, hehe.**

**Sorry about the slight OOC of Hinata but she is so caring!**

**Also, sorry about the crack pairings, haha!**

**R&R!**


End file.
